mango
by kanakochan 01
Summary: ¿sera una confucion o una realidad ? ,blackstar descubre algo que tal vez no devio descubrir ¡maka y soul,juegan al doctor !...¿estan haciendo cosas perversas ,ho solo es la retorcida cabeza del mono azul?


xD jajajajaja no pensaba ponerlo pero me issitio mi hermana xD

* * *

**mango**

T3T no quiero soul ¡¡¡¡ -grito maka mientras lo empujaba ,pero al parecer a soul eso no le gusto

-vamos maka solo un poco-insistio soul mientras jalaba a maka acia el, cosa que se veia por la ventana del valcon,cosa que no paso desapersivida por cierto chico ¬w¬.

---black-----

iva caminando por la calle mostrando mi grandeza , tsubaki gano voletos para el cine y me pidio que invitara a soul y maka ¬¬U , quien sera quien grita mas fuerte que yo ... o_o que demonios ..... mire acia laventana del departamento de ellos .... demonios cuando me acerque mas escuche gritos ....en la madre soul....que diblos estara forzando a maka a acerle un oral ¡¡¡¡ ..O_OU .  
me eche a correr del lugar ,esto lo tiene que ver tsubaki , n_n ,asi seguro la convenso ,la ultima ves dijo que ni maka se atre via acerlo ,nyjajajaja

---maka---

estaba con soul platicando sobre la ultima micion ,entonses soul se me acerco lentamente sentandoce muy junto de mi ,mire curiosa a soul pues el me dijo que ivamos a jugar un juego muy entrentenido mmm que sera.

-maka , jugemos a con la vara que midas ...-sonrio soul de una manera que no entendi.  
-mmm ok pero como se juega..-le dije mientras tratava de ver lo que acia,se saco el cinturon y se desabrocho el pantalon,me estremeci por lo su accion,mas aun saco algo de su pantalon y se cruzo de piernas mire curiosa pues soul empeso a pelarlo y me also una ceja ,solo mire para otro lado,odio cuando ace eso enfrente de mi ,sabe bien que me encanta chuparlo,pero no staba segura la ultima micion fue muy agotadora.

-mira maka primero tienes que decir un castigo,despues yo s-me dijo sonriendo ,yo asenti me puse a pensar mmm asta que medecidi

- el que pierda tendra que lamer eso que tienes hay -sonrei ,despues soul asientio y sonrio,

-si yo gano mmm tendras que lamerlo cada que yo te lo diga-puse cara de asco pero acepte,lanzo una moneda y eleji cruz osea perdi T3T

-jhajahjaha tu dijiste ahora lo lames-sentencio ,señalando para abajo

-T3T-pero no quierooooooooooo-le dije fuerte el me miro serio ,tu be que acentir .pero derrepente black aparecio tumbando mi puerta .

O_O-me quede callada y soul igual ,todos se nos quedaban biendo raro ,tsubaki y blackstar estaban parados con la respiracion agitada y lamano en la puerta

-MAKA¡¡¡¡ - tsubaki grito y miro a soul el cual sostenia un mangito de esos de dulce osh los odio pues estan todos babosos ademas se le callo en el suelo a soul

-jejeje oie black cuanto tiempo -dijo soul mientras sonreia a blackstar ,

-TU ¡¡¡¡ QUE LE QUERIAS ASER A MAKA ¡¡¡-tsubaki señalando a soul con el dedo,soul se acomodo la venda que tenia en el estomago,pues el kishim lo abia goleado muy duro en nuestra ultima micion y se la estaba acomodando

O_o¡¡??? nada ..te sientes bien tsubaki ,y por que destrozaron la puerta -.-

-O_OU -tanto tsubaki tblackstar estaban callados

- -.- ammm si ..es que yo oi tus gritos maka...y -soul y yo miramos a blackstar el cual solo miraba a tsubaki mas rojo que nunca

-¬¬u-pensaste mal de mi verdad blackstar-lo mire llena de enojo,

-jajaja yo no como cres n_n U

-n.n yo creo en black amm ,soul,maka que tal si vamos al cine tengo entradas , ¡¡-dijo feliz tsubaki ,

-si vamos ,solo me cambio ,los alcanso alla -sonrei a tsubaki,mientras soul arrojaba el manguito ala basura.

-oke,bueno te esperamos en la entrada ,ydisculpen por la intromicion- dando una reverencia salio del lugar con un pasmado blackstar ecepto por soul que me echaba una mirada de lo mas perver

-ne maka ,cres que se dieran cuenta de que me ivas a dar sexo oral -puse mis manos en la cadera y le guiñe un ojo

-no lo creo ,pero tenemos media ora ,antes que se den cuenta de qque faltas -camine acia mi avitacion con soul detras de mi ,sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se limpiaba un dejo de baba ,senti que me tiraba sobre la cama ,mientras me miraba ancioso .

- hay que ver lo ingenuos que pueden ser algunos verdad maka -senti como mordia mi cuello mientras metia su mano en mi falda

--ahh,si tienes razon -solo medeje llevar por las carisias de mi arma .

pov general---------------

una pareja se encontraban con una gatita pegando su oreja en la puerta dela avitacion de su amiga

-parece que no iran al cine verdad tsubaki -blackstar sacaba sangre de la nariz ,mientras que su compañera lo quitaba de lapuerta

-si eso creo,anda vamonos ,blair-chan ayudame con el,no quiero que se den cueta que ls espiamos

-pero nyaa,ase mas de una semana que soul le pedia a maka que icieran esto,quiero minimooirlos -la gatita pegav masla oreja,mientras que tsubaki llevaba a rastras a su compañero fuera del lugar

-hay que ver lo ingenuos que son algunos -se decia la pelinegra mentalmente mienras arrastraba por las calles a un blackstar de lo mas animado .

fin

bueno aqui esta tu historia liz-chan (es mi hermana ella me dio la idea y los dialogos xD )

les gusto ?? OwO


End file.
